Smart cards using EMV™ technology may receive data from, for example, a mobile device in connection with the dynamic transaction card via an antenna. The antennas are typically placed on a printed circuit board (PCB), which includes the electronic components and connections that power the smart card. The antennas take up a significant amount of space on a smart card PCB that could be used for other components, additional functionality or design alternatives, such as display orientation, display size, and greater battery size.